Long Live Summoner
by zed019
Summary: A Long Live Summons Si fanfic.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

"Young master"

"Young master"

"Young master wake up!"

"What!" I said as I jolted from sleep. I suddenly realize that the room I'm in looks Chinese themed and seemed expensive looking, I must be dreaming right now. I looked around a bit and I see a grumpy handsome blonde teen around I estimate to be 15 to 18 years old, looking quite angry at me.

"What are you looking stupid for young master Zed, today is your adulthood/summoning inauguration ceremony, you better get changed or madam will both be angry at us" Said the blond teen servant.

"Who are you?" I asked confusingly looking around like a lost and confused sheep.

"No need to play young master Zed, I your loyal servant Luke will give you 30 minutes to dress up as you said that you don't need help since you've quote "grown up" and quote, I will still be outside the room if you need me" Said the now identified Luke as he walked outside the door.

I spent 10 minutes contemplating how I got here, I was a college student back from earth named Zed with a healthy obsession of manga and light novels, I didn't meet any accident and no truck-san crushed me, I just went to sleep like normal. Oh well no use pondering, I looked at myself at the nearby mirror and saw a handsome asian child with black hair around 13 years of age that I roughly estimated.

"Young master, you better get ready and changed, it's already ten minutes or I will come inside." Said Luke from outside the door.

I was soon disturbed by my thoughts by what my loyal servant just said and soon I was looking for clothes and saw different sets of clothes piled on the chair and chose one but first I washed myself from the nearby bathroom for some time and checked my body, still male thank god, no need for periods. After the wash I put one the expensive looking clothes and shoes and opened the door.

A surprised Luke looked at me dumbfounded. "I honestly think that you still needed my help changing clothes but you proved me wrong, now let's get you the ceremony room, the madam expects you to succeed and your father has high expectations of you." Said Luke as he guided me to the ceremony room where many people gathered, I saw my supposed mother and father encouraging me and I saw some bearded old men at the back as well as my supposed relatives at the corner. At the center of the room was a pedestal with bronze book.

"Come young master, touch the grimoire." Said Luke as he encouraged me to walk to the room where the book/grimoire.

I slowly walked towards the grimoire and touched it. A bright light suddenly enveloped me signaling the successful binding of the grimoire. I looked and opened the grimoire and on the first page was an illustrated finger in gold.

"Golden finger?!, cheats!" I thought and read the inscription.

 **[Visible to owner only]**

 **Summon system- Use crystals to summon random summons**

 **Conversion System- Convert items into crystals**

 **Shop system- exchange crystals into goods**

 **Storage system- functions as storage space. Warning, can't store living thing beings.**

On the second page I saw another engraved inscription with a picture of plant/tree.

 **[Visible to owner only]**

 **Crystal plant Guardian Beast**

 **-produces 10 crystals per day - passive**

 **-if summoned, can attack enemies using crystal roots and branches**

 **Special attacks**

 **-Crystal prison - launches crystals at enemies and crystallizes them**

 **-Crystal beam - launches a beam of energy at enemies**

 **-Crystal defense- passively increase defense by 100**

 **-Synthesis- collects energy via sunlight and moonlight or nutrients or other form of energy to heal oneself?**

"Wow, this looks like grimoire from long live summons on the Soaring dragon continent." I said out loud.

"Son, the shock must have gotten to you, we are on the Soaring dragon continent." Said my mother.

"What!." I Said as I dropped my grimoire, it didn't fell to floor though as it transformed into light and shot to my hand, a tattoo of a book formed to it, I feel like I can summon it anytime. still though, this is the Soaring dragon continent?, unbelievable, will I meet Yue Yang?, nah must be another timeline and stuff, don't screw me over Murphy's law.

"Congratulations son, here's ten thousand gold coins, you've made your father proud, you didn't shame our Bai clan." Said my father as he handed a pouch filled with gold coins.

Thunderous applause were given to me in the room, I continued to enjoy the festivities as there was food and drinks, I was introduced to kids my age and they bragged about their summon and all that.

"Brother Zed, What will be your first summon, there plenty of types out there, the birds and beast are popular, the golems are okay but I advise you not to buy the plant types, they are weak as hell"

"Thanks, bother for advising me."

"No problem, not that's out of the way, I'll see you later, the ladies are calling."

"Omg, is it me or children are more mature here than earth, oh well, to the food stand." I said as I went to get more food, I socialized here and there and the day came to a close.

I was at my room fidgeting over my grimoire. I exchanged 5 thousand coins and turned them into crystals, it only gave me 500 crystals. I decided to the summoning system which cost 100 crystals per summon and it's random. I clicked on it and a page of my grimoire glowed it was showing of a portrait, titled Okama queen.

I groaned and looked at it once more

 **Okama Queen- Emporio Ivankov**

 **8 stars- one piece universe**

 **Abilities**

 **-Newkama kingdom reign - area effect passive buff + 20 def and atk on all allies**

 **-Newkama Kempo- all stats + 10, Ivankov is an extremely powerful grandmaster of a martial art called the Newkama Kenpo**

 **-Summon Okama minion- He is considered the greatest okama in the world. As queen of Kamabakka Kingdom, Iva controls an island of male transvestites and can summon them.**

 **-Emperio hormones - Can change male to female, female to male**

 **-Emperio healing - uses hormone to increase healing rate**

 **-Hell Wink- This ridiculous but powerful attack creates a massive shockwave simply by winking**

 **-Death Wink - Ivankov uses his abilities from the devil fruit to enlarge his head to pride a more powerful version of hell wink.**

I have mixed feeling about this, on one hand I hit the jackpot and got a very powerful summon, on the other hand it's a major Okama which gives me the creeps, on the bright side if it gives me the creeps, I wonder on how my enemy feels.

I dint feel the need to summon any more summons and decided to keep my crystals for necessities and emergencies. After confirming the important stuff, I went to bed.

The next day

I woke really early and got ready, I heard a knock and opened it. "Really young master, you're already up, it's quite a surprise today to see you're up and ready for the days activities, I'm so proud of you." Said Luke as he shed a fake tear in his eyes.

"Really, Luke, so much drama in the morning?, you must be getting bored." I Said in retort.

"You know me so well, by the way young master, today is the day you will buy you're first summon, do want me to bring the guards to accompany you, or the carriage perhaps?" Luke asked.

"No none of that, since I now have a grimoire, I won't get hurt easily, I just need directions to the shop." I said.

"You're right, but that would be the easy way, just take a stroll in the town young master it's good for you, hopefully you won't get lost and find the monster shop on you're own, this was decided by the madam and your father side your quote "grown up" and quote." Said Luke smugly, probably thinking my trouble at my expense.

"Okay, Okay, I get it, thank you Luke." I said as I left the house.

"I just hope that the young master doesn't buy a bride instead." Said Luke laughing at the silly thought he just had.

Walking around town was a novel experience, it was, it was, pretty normal, and boooooring. The city is quite tame, not, I saw some kids purposely bumping into and pickpockets me. Oh I knew because I lost my purse filled with stones, that's right I purposely filled it with stone and my money is safe at my storage, lucky me, and bad for the thief hooray, Zed one, thief zero.

While I was busy monologuing and watching out for more thieves, I finally found the monster store and it only took me three hours, man I knew I forgot something, I forgot to rent a horse. That gives me a bright idea, I just need a horse as my summon.

I entered the store and was greeted by the salesperson "Welcome, are you looking for something in particular?" Asked the salesperson.

"Yes I'm looking for a summoned beast, specifically a mount type like a horse" I said to the salesperson.

"We have at our selection a silver horse breed horse at 3000 gold, a unicorn that's very popular breed of monster for only 100,000 gold coins, it's cheap and very effective to pick up same ladies, I'm sure a master such as yourself is a must have, we take installments too." Said the salesperson beaming with energy. He probably guessed that I'm rich and whatnot judging by the expensive clothes I'm wearing.

"Thanks for the offer mister but I think I'll take a golem horse monster, you know less maintenance and doesn't get tired." I think I saw it on furthest corner there." I said the sailers person who went from smiling to frowning.

"I see that you've found our rare commodity it's yours for only 20,000 gold, it's really a bargain." Said the salesperson who resumed his smiling performance.

"2,000, and I'll take it." I said my counter offer.

"Surely you jest, this is our most prized possession, 17000 gold and it's yours."

"3,000, it's pretty old judging by the dust covering in the section and I'm pretty sure it's in the unpopular section, I'll take the crystal model."

"Surely you must be joking, I can part with the crystal horse golem for 13000 and we have a deal."

"5,000 gold coins is my final offer, take it or leave it, I'm sure you can sell them,...eventually." I let that sentence hang as the salesperson gave it thought.

"Fine you win, you drive a hard bargain young master, 5000 gold coins it is."

"Thank you sir." I said as handed him 5,000 gold coins, I also touched the crystal golem horse wile summoning my grimoire and the crystal horse was sucked towards my grimoire appearing on the page.

I looked it over and saw it's says.

 **Crystal earth horse golem**

 **-2 Star beast**

 **Abilities**

 **-tackle**

 **-lunge**

 **-Sprint**

 **-harden**

 **Special skill**

 **-unlimited stamina**

"Perfect." I said I went outside the shop, summoned the crystal horse and rode towards home.

Over the course of the days, I began to gather information from the clan library, it was both a shock and awe to find out that I was incapable of reading and writing the language of the Soaring dragon continent, it makes me wonder how I got to the monster shop in the first place. I guess the only exception is my summon grimoire which I can read just fine. I was tutored by hired teachers in both combat and literary arts couple with my visits to the library, the facts were fruitful and enlightening. Just like this, my days passed by, it wasn't long before my parents to decided to tutor me also in grimoire battles, they were after all what Soaring dragon continent is about, due to hesitance to summon my ace okama, I lost most of the time and learned the basics of the basics and foundation as it were. Still, though my instructors and teachers were praising me for my fast development, except for the grimoire battles, the techniques were very expensive for specific summon types techniques and costly to learn and ten times for summon growth items, that's why I downplayed my abilities and hidden my mastery over my ace to avoid the eyes of the big fishes in the empire. I also saved money, about 60000 gold coins in the course of six months from my allowance.

My parents were still proud of despite my mediocre performance, they had been encouraging me to go to a journey to find powerful summons as it was very common for and adult to leave house and bring glory to their clan, I was just being prepared for this.

On the seventh month I was deemed competent enough, my parents gave my a hundred thousand cold coins as my starting fund and I was now on my journey to be a Pokémon master, please pardon the pun.

I decided to go to register myself a mercenary. The procedures were a bore, to bad they don't have adventurers guild and all, mostly bounty hunting and selling summoning beasts. Doing tasks can earn you both money and rights to enter tong tian tower located in the western Heaven realm. It is the 'special bridge' between Soaring Dragon Continent and Heaven Realm.

I rented a nearby inn and decided to use my summon skill again, another page filled up and an illustration of a bird showed up covered in blue fire. I took a little bit of detail and read its skill.

 **Phoenix Sigmarus**

 **-6 Star - summoner war universe**

 **\- a water attributed Phoenix that originated from an earth popular game.**

 **Abilities:**

 **-Leader Skill: Increases the HP of ally monsters by 44%.**

 **-Arcane Blast (Water)**

 **420% Arcane Blast: Attacks the enemy with a mysterious energy and stuns them for 1 turn with an 18% chance.**

 **-Frozen Orb**

 **570% Frozen Orb: Attacks with an extreme chill and freezes the enemy for 1 turn if you get a Critical Hit. (Reusable in 3 turns)**

 **-Ice Volcano**

 **300%+12% Ice Volcano: Attacks all enemies with an exploding volcano, inflicting damage based on their MAX HP and decreasing their Attack Power for 2 turns. (Reusable in 5 turns)**

My draw this time was not bad, I would like to summon more summons but I held the mentality that quality versus quantity, that and my summoner pages were limited, unless I rank up, my slots to those would be filled with lesser summons. Or I could sell my summon but that's to troublesome for now, maybe later.

For the next few days I apprehended some low level thugs and collecting some herbs nothing unusual until I found some out-of-place objects for example, I found that there is a fairy tail mercenary group, a konoha village and as I was pondering, I saw two unfamiliar yet familiar strangers.

It was both Killua and Gon from hunter x hunter or at least version of them, the resemblance is uncanny I couldn't help my myself an planned to spoof them.

"Ne ne Killua, a strange kid is following us, should we ditch him?"

"Maybe, lets ask him politely what he wants" Killua said as he turned around, just he was about to ask. I said loudly.

"Book!" I said as I summoned my grimoire. I didn't expect to get a reaction as the two boys dashed away on guard and shouted "Book!"

"Who are you, what do want, are you playing greed island too?" Asked the startled Killua to which I responded "Hmm." I said as I flipped my grimoire and took out a fake card"

"Carefull Killua, he's got a spell card" Shouted Gon worried.

"Summon on!, Okama Queen!" I shouted garnering a crowd with puzzled expression.

"Okama?" Said Gon.

"Nee, ne Killua, what's an Okama?" Asked Gon.

Killua shivered and said to Gon "You don't wanna know."

"With a puff of she will come, she is both your nightmare and salvation, please welcome Okama Queen Iva-chan" I said as I introduced my summon.

"Yeeee-hawww, I have arrived and answered your summons my master." Said a stranger in a strange land, whose identity questionable Okama Queen Emporio Ivankov.

Show and awe and disgust at the same time came the reaction from the audience, some dumbfounded, mostly confused.

"Ne ne, Killua, wh'os the strange onesan." Asked Gon.

"Gon, don't talk to that, that thing, it's a monster." Said Killua as he shivered.

"I resent that boy, I may be many things, pretty, handsome, beautiful, slim, and fat, but I am not a monster." Said an angry Iva Chan as she flashed behind Killua and stabbed him.

"Emporio hormones!" Shouted Iva Chan as he injected Killua with hormones.

Quick as reflex, Gon was startled and he kicked Iva-Chan in his huge mascara face and was thrown towards a building but it was too late. Killua's fate was sealed.

See the following chapter next time on Dragon ball Z, Iva-chan says hi.


End file.
